


Dance with Me

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: After the chaos has come, a charity ball is organized to fundraise money to rebuild Amestris. Edward hates public events but attends because of Alphonse and Winry, but he ends up enjoying himself in a different way.Prompt Three: Ordinary/FantasyAU/"May I have this dance?"/"Bite Down" - Bastille and HAIM--->"May I have this dance?"<---





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ it's time for Day 3 !!
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The venue for the charity ball is an extremely spacious large and wide oval room, painted in warming colors. Over to the far right is a surreal inbuilt waterfall releasing a relaxing sound of water flowing. To the far side of the waterfall is a hidden flat screen television that would make any man envious, and it's playing a continuous slideshow of the various charities benefiting from this ball. The furnishings are soft yet firm and ensure comfort in a spacious manor. There is an evening twist of an exclusive 8ft tank which reveals the slow angelic movements of jellyfish against a fluorescent light. When people step out onto the terrace of the room the few is only clear blue crystal waters and the tropical fish swimming around everyone.

Frustrated is an understatement and cannot properly convey the annoyance Edward is currently feeling. The young omega would rather drown in his research than parade himself at a pointless ball. He doesn't even like to dance! And yet, Edward is sitting at his table sloshing around the remainder of his now flat champagne, watching his brother Alphonse and his sister-in-law/best friend Winry dance beautifully together. 

_ When can I go home already?  _

"Fullmetal? You look more miserable than usual, awful actually." That deep voice belongs to none other than General Roy Mustang and it makes Edward roll his eyes.

"Shut up, you bastard. I just want this thing to be said and done with." Edward huffs and refuses to meet Roy's eyes, knowing he'll fall deeper in love with the alpha. "What the fuck do you want anyway?"

Roy chuckles quietly at the bitterness he's grown used to even after Edward had lost his alchemy to restore Alphonse. It's odd how he finds Edward's attitude endearing sometimes. He observes Edward's face and waits for a reaction when he holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

A shy smile forms as Edward takes Roy's hand and follows him to the dance floor. He carefully rests his hand on Roy's shoulder and their free hands intertwine, feeling giddy/shy when Edward feels a strong, gloved hand on his waist. All eyes are on the duo now as they effortlessly sway to the enchanting melody the orchestra is playing. He feels like he’s on cloud nine as they begin to sway to the music in perfect harmony.

Edward eventually feels bold enough to slide his hand from the general's shoulder to the perfect neck that's stretched down so their eyes can meet. Suddenly, a radiant affectionate smile forms on Edward's face as they press closer to each other and their noses brushing against each other's gently as their lips are just about to touch.

"Do you think anyone will care if we sneak away for a bit? I want you so badly." Roy whispers before placing a tender kiss to Edward's forehead. 

"I don't give a fuck what people think. You're going to fuck me until I'm sore." Edward whispers in return with a smirk on his face and leads the way outside, climbing in the backseat along with Roy then straddling the older man.

The raven tilts the other’s head down by his chin and kisses him, softly at first to show affection, then with a swift gradation of intensity that makes Edward cling to Roy as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. Roy's warm mouth is parting Edward's now shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves, evoking from him sensations he never thought capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spins Edward round and round, he knows that he’s kissing back just with a matching passion.

Their pheromones and scents collide and intertwine as the air becomes borderline suffocating. Edward is drowning in Roy's growing arousal, and he doesn't need to ask to know his superior feels the same way as him. What they have between them isn't simply lust or desire: it's true love that hasn't been acknowledged yet, despite their bickering and public shenanigans. True love is a unity of two souls. A bond that won't be wiped away clean by the end of the day.

The confined space of the car suddenly feels like nothing, making it seem like they're the only two people left in the world. Edward soon feels his suit pants chafing from his own slick and he can tell Roy is in a similar aroused state from the hardness poking through his mate's suit pants. They pull away slightly for air, and between heavy pants Roy murmurs into Edward's ear without room for protest. “Hold onto me and don't let go.”

“Don't tell me what to do." Edward whispers in response, complying without hesitation and feeling dazed from the combination of their aroused scents. 

When he finds himself being lifted enough to get his pants off, Edward doesn't complain one bit when vulgar words of desire are softly spoken into his ear. “I'm going to pump you full of cum, and you'll be pregnant for sure. You want to carry our pups, don't you, Edward?”

“I—I do, Roy … please, please …” Edward says a little breathlessly without thinking for once and his flustered expression darkens as he feels another hickey being sucked onto his skin. 

“Show me how you much you want my knot then. I want to see your automail move.” 

The rough dominance in Roy's tone leaves no room for objections, and Edward already knows what he has to do. He inhales sharply as he starts to sink down onto Roy's hard cock, moaning alluringly once he's successfully fit all twelve inches of the alpha inside with a knot touching his rim. 

_ I can't help but love how big this bastard is. I feel so full … i-it's so good … _

Edward starts off slow and gradually increases until he's eventually bouncing on his partner's lap, moans echoing in the car. He can't begin to explain how much he loves the feeling of Roy sliding in and out of him, but he would never say it aloud. It would mean facing the truth about his desires and he doesn't want to appear to be a sex addict.

Roy suddenly grabs Edward's cheeks with one hand and initiates a sloppy, messy kiss that's mainly teeth, but the warm scented breath is enough to muffle the moans the omega is letting out.

As the car rocks with their love making, it's becoming harder and harder for the two of them to remain discreet. Roy grunts between uncoordinated, rough kisses as his knot swells, signalling that he is close to his climax. He loves the sound of his knot slapping against Edward's rim, knowing it's threatening to slip inside his potential mate. Watching the blissfully wrecked expression on Edward's face impels Roy's orgasm after the alpha pushes his knot inside, completely locking them in place.

“Fuck, cum for me, Edward. You want to be good for me, don't you?” Roy says with lust oozing from his voice, reaching between them and stroking Edward's neglected cock quickly to push the blonde over the edge.

“R-Roy…!” Edward feels his breath hitch at the praise before he sees white, shooting his load all over Roy's hand as well as on their shirts. “Mm … fuck…”

"You're beautiful and should dance with me more often." Roy snickers, holding Edward close to his chest while they're stuck together. 

"If it leads to you fucking me like this, then I don't mind. It didn't hurt for my first time either." Edward nonchalantly says and winks at the flustered, stunned expression on Roy's face. "What?"

"I just took your virginity…" Roy murmurs, but his worries wash away when their lips are suddenly pressed together. 

"If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have gotten in this fucking car and rode you until we got stuck." Edward points out and wraps his arms around Roy's neck, letting both flesh and metal rest on him comfortably before murmuring. "Take me home and make me yours. I waited eleven years to be yours…"

"I really I can't deny you of anything, especially a demand like that." Roy snickers and smiles warmly against Edward's neck, eyeing the nape where his mark will soon live permanently. 

_ God, Edward. You're going to be the death of me and I love it. I must be a masochist. _


End file.
